


In The Margins

by onyeenhok



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyeenhok/pseuds/onyeenhok
Summary: A series of poems scribbled in the margins of Ann Takamaki's notebook





	1. Love

Love  
Is like a mug of hot cocoa  
Cradled between your hands on a cold day  
Warmth seeping into you  
Keeping the cold at bay

It’s something that  
You don’t realize you miss until

It’s gone

Leaving your fingers cold and numb  
And snatching away the feeling of warmth curling  
Into your belly with every sip

When you have it,  
It’s sweet and rich and warm  
And the cold hardly touches you  
Except to brush pink to your cheeks and nose  
And turn your breath into cotton candy clouds  
That fluff away with your laughter  
Which really  
When you think about it  
Is the sound of  
Love


	2. Femme Fatale

A sly type of woman  
She’s something I’m not  
She leaves all her lovers  
Behind her to rot

Her looks are to die for  
She’s clever and sexy  
Elegant down to her laughter  
She’s nothing short of foxy

But there’s one thing she lacks  
One key thing that I have  
Though she’d probably look  
Down on me for it and laugh

Is that I’m able to be genuine  
Sweet, gentle, and kind  
And considering my friends,  
Their reliability and warmth,  
I’m not missing out on much  
So I don’t really mind.


End file.
